In today's business environment, a business user utilizes multiple business applications on a daily basis to perform various business functions. For instance, a typical business user can frequently access an email application, appointment application, and task application. To assist the business user in staying up to date on the various business applications, a monitoring application can monitor the status of these various business applications.
A monitoring application has a landing page user interface which consolidates information received from multiple business applications. The landing page can serve as a home page for the business user by providing an initial screen that presents information from the multiple business applications. Through the landing page, the business user can receive updates and retrieve information from the various business applications.
Traditionally, a business user customizes the landing page based on predefined user preferences of a user account. The landing page can be configured to present content that is of interest to the business user in multiple tiles. For example, user preferences can specify that a first tile having a resolution of 200×800 be positioned on the top left corner of the landing page and present year to date sales data. As a result, a unique landing page can be associated with each user account. However, this still requires the user to manually edit the landing page. As a result, the landing page is unable to dynamically adjust the type of content presented based on events received by the monitoring application from various business applications.